Two Years Later
by Izabelandthedeathlyhallows
Summary: It had been two years since the fall of the wall and since the last time Shion saw Nezumi. After his mother dies, Shion sets out to find Nezumi and tell him how he feels.


It had been two years since the fall of the wall. West District had merged surprisingly well with what was formerly No.6. Shion had even ran into the Dogkeeper a couple of times. However, the ever elusive Nezumi had yet to make an appearance.

Shion missed him desperately. On their mission to rescue Safu and destroy the Correctional Facilities, he had almost lost Nezumi. He could remember how utterly hopeless he felt as he sat by, frozen with shock, with no way of saving him. If Nezumi had left him.. No. He couldn't bear the thought. It was then, as Nezumi knelt broken and bleeding with a gun pointed to his temple, that Shion had realized how much the boy meant to him. On a level deeper than security or friendship. Shion loved him. Loved him so much it hurt. In that moment, something snapped. Within seconds, he'd gotten hold of a gun and fired straight through the officer's head.

"NOOO," he'd screamed.

"Shion," Nezumi whispered; not enough strength to speak any louder. "Shion. This isn't you."

After that, everything was a blur of fear and desperation. He remembered running through the halls as the building collapsed around them. He remembered a pain in his chest so intense he must have blacked out because after that, the next thing he remembered was waking up outside to Nezumi sobbing over him. He couldn't help but smile at the idea that Nezumi was so distraught over his injuries. It had given him hope. Hope that maybe he wasn't alone in the way he felt. Maybe he meant as much to Nezumi as Nezumi meant to him.

They'd walked out to the edge and watched as the wall around No. 6 disintegrated.

"This marks a new beginning," Nezumi said turning to smile at Shion. This had been exactly what Shion aimed to do. Nezumi turned to make his way back home when Shion called to him.

"Nezumi," He looked down at his feet trying to formulate the words to tell him he couldn't go with him. He had to find his mother.

Suddenly, Nezumi grasped his chin with his thumb and index finger and tilted his face up to look at him. He leaned in and placed a kiss upon Shion's lips. It was that kiss that gave Shion hope. The kiss that he had dreamed about almost every night for the past two years. It had been brief and tender, but it held so much promise. A promise to return. A promise of a future.

"This isn't good-bye," Nezumi promised.

Shion had gone back to No. 6 to find his mother. What he had found, however, had been devastating. The bees had gotten to her before he had. Like her son, her body had also reacted differently to them. The bees hadn't killed her instantly. No, her fate was much worse. It would have been doing her a favor if it had just killed her. Instead, it slowly ate away at her insides, gradually shutting down all her vital organs. Shion couldn't leave her. He had to stay and do what he could to help her. For two years, he clung to a sliver of hope that maybe she would pull through. He had been foolish. Naïve to think she had a chance.

He had stayed with his mother until her last day, and now the only thing he could think to do was find Nezumi. Now that his mother was gone, Nezumi was the only one left that mattered. The only one left that he loved. There was only one place he could think of to go. He could only hope he'd still be there,

He had a little trouble remembering how to get there, but eventually his memory served him well and brought him to where he needed to be. Nothing had changed. There was still a single bed pushed up against the wall across from the door, the same yellow couch facing the bookshelves. It still seemed rather dreary and damp due to it being underground and all. Despite the fact that he hadn't actually been here all that long, it still felt like home to him. This was where he lived with Nezumi and that was what made it home. Even though he had had his mother, he always felt like there was something missing, like he was somehow out of place in his own house. He could never have a home without Nezumi. He could never be completely whole without the only person he'd ever loved.

Speaking of, strangely enough he was the only thing missing. Everything was in place and seemed to be rather recently lived in. _He has to be here,_ Shion thought. If he wasn't, he had nowhere to go from here. _No. He_ is._ Where else would he be, _he reasoned.

Two hours. He would wait for two hours, and if Nezumi didn't return in that time, Shion would search the entirety of West District top to bottom until he found him. Strengthening his resolve, he planted himself firmly on the couch.

Shion found he was unable to sit still. He would bounce his knee, twiddle his thumbs, or bite his nails. Occasionally, he would stand up and pace back and forth for what seemed like hours but in reality were only minutes. He couldn't keep himself from glancing up at the clock on the wall every five minutes. Had he really only been there for 30 minutes?

He cursed the clock. It was obviously taunting him. He was sure he'd been here for at least an hour. He slumped back into the couch again with a groan of frustration. _Where was he!_

As if on cue, he heard the door open and footsteps come down the stairs that led to this humble abode. Nezumi reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Shion," he gasped eyes wide in shock.

Shion raked his eyes over him, _still as perfect as ever_. His black hair pulled up in a short pony tail, his bangs hanging over his piercing gray eyes, his perfect pink lips, and his long, lean body that Shion remembered to be incredibly toned. He was even more stunning than he recalled.

"Nezumi," Shion sighed, relief washing over him. Relief was soon replaced with overwhelming joy as he beamed at the beautiful man before him.

Nezumi inched forward as if afraid if he moved too fast he would scare Shion away. Standing before him, Nezumi reached a hand out to touch Shion's cheek with long, slender fingers. "It's really you. You're really here. Wh-why are you here," he demanded. He yanked back his hand and clenched it into a fist.

Shion startled, confused as to why Nezumi was suddenly so angry. "Wh-what? I'm here to see you. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong?! What's wrong is it's been two _fucking _years. I've waited for you for two years, you bastard. I had given up on ever seeing you again. I'd finally accepted it! Why now?" What started out as screaming turned into a sharp, deadly whisper, his voice dripping with fury. Sometime during his tirade, he'd grabbed the front of Shion's shirt and yanked him forward, bringing them almost nose to nose. He sneered and slammed him back down into the cushions, stepping away.

Shion was taken aback by the man's sudden burst of rage. Coming back to his senses, a rage of his own boiled in his blood. "It's _my _fault?! You do realize you can walk right. You're not immobile. You could have come to me just as easily as I could have come to you. In fact, probably easier, because you weren't the one with a dying mother to care for! I may be a bastard, but at least I'm not heartless," he said, his voice icy.

In an instant, Nezumi lunged forward, grabbed Shion's shirt and threw him against the bookshelves, pinning him with a thigh between the other man's, one hand holding his wrists together above his head and the other by one side of his face. He crashed his lips to Shion's nipping and licking furiously, desperate for entrance. When Shion finally conceded, Nezumi's tongue darted past his teeth mapping out the sweet cavern. Shion kissed back, engaging Nezumi in battle for dominance which Nezumi easily won. Breaking the kiss to catch their breath, Nezumi leaned his head down to rest his forehead on Shion's gazing into his soft maroon eyes. He released Shion's wrists to bring his hand to caress the man's face.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that? For the last two years, I've dreamed of nothing but you," Nezumi whispered.

Shion felt the heat rush up to paint his cheeks a delicate pink. "Why didn't come find me?"

"I wanted to, Shion. God, how I wanted to. I nearly did more than a few times, but all I could think about was how I had forced that last kiss on you. I kept telling myself that if you wanted me too, wanted me the same way I want you, you would come. I told myself that this had to be your decision."

At that, Shion couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. He had, after all, been thinking the same thing. That if Nezumi wanted to see him, he would.

Nezumi shut him up with a glare. _If looks could kill, _Shion thought. "You blind fool, did you really not see how much I loved you? How much I love you," he corrected himself.

Nezumi's breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat. "What?" He needed to hear it again. He need to be sure it wasn't just a slip of the tongue.

"I love you, Nezumi. I have since the day you came through my window bleeding all over my floor. You were the only thing that every intrigued me. The only thing that ever caught my interest. After that day, every other seemed dull. The day you helped me escape the police was the best day of my life. I finally had you back. But it was when we were trying to bring down the correctional facilities, when I had watched that man hold a gun to your head that I realized how much you truly meant to me. I knew then there was no way I could get by without you. You're everything Nezumi. I love you."

Rendered speechless, Nezumi leaned down and brought his lips to Shion's again. It was less frantic and desperate and more slow and tender, conveying their emotions perfectly. It left them both breathless. Allowing Shion to catch his breath, Nezumi moved down to trail kisses along his jaw line, down his neck, to the hollow of his collar bone, stopping there to nip and suck, intent on leaving a mark. Shion let out a soft moan as Nezumi let his hand wander down his chest, tweaking a nipple through his shirt. That beautiful, erotic noise sent blood pooling in his groin. He captured Shion's kiss swollen lips while his hands moved to work on the buttons of his shirt. Shion's hand found their way into Nezumi's hair and let it down to fall at its normal shoulder length. He ran his fingers through it admiring how incredibly soft and touchable it was.

He tossed Shion's shirt aside and rid himself of his own, immediately bringing his bare chest flush against Shion's, craving flesh on flesh contact. With his thigh still between Shion's, he was in the perfect position to grind his hips down into Shion's creating that delicious friction he so desperately needed. They moaned into the kiss as Nezumi continued to grind against the other man. Deciding it was high time to move forward, he kissed a long trail down Shion's chest, stopping to tug a nipple between his teeth and run his tongue over it. Shion mewled, arching up into him. He kissed and sucked along the scar that ran from his neck and wrapped around his torso down to his legs. He started where it appeared on his left side and stopped where it ran over his hip bones, nipping at the indention. He moved back up to his navel to dip his tongue in and follow the trail of dark hair to the waist band of his pants. Kneeling in front of Shion, he undid the button and pulled the zipper down with his teeth looking up through his bangs to lock eyes with the other man as he did so. Shion's head fell back against the shelves as he groaned at the enticing sight.

Hooking his thumbs under Shion's pants and boxers, he pulled them down freeing his erection of its confines. Nezumi licked the vein on the underside of his cock back to tip where little pearls of white leaked. He licked the slit, marveling at the salty taste of his lover. He wrapped his lips around the throbbing member and swirled his tongue around the head. He held Shion's hips back until he had taken him down his throat. Once he had practically swallowed Shion whole, he let go of his hips allowing him to thrust freely into his mouth. He hummed around his cock making Shion moan particularly loud. He could feel Shion was getting close, so stilled his hips, hollowed his cheeks and gave one final suck before pulling off.

Shion whimpered and Nezumi chuckled. "Not yet. If you're coming, I'm coming with you," he said, his voice low and husky. He held two fingers to Shion's mouth. "Suck," he ordered. Shion took the digits into his mouth and did as he was told. He smiled to himself, noting how the action had Nezumi panting.

Satisfied that they were slick enough, he pulled his hand back. "Turn." Shion turned. He ran his hand down Shion's back causing him to shiver. He slid his fingers between his cheeks and found his entrance. He leaned forward to kiss the back of his neck as he slid one finger in. Shion gasped at the alien sensation. It wasn't unpleasant or uncomfortable.. just odd. Nezumi wiggled the digit around and thrust it in allowing Shion to get used to it before he added the second finger. Shion winced at the sting and Nezumi leaned in to whisper, "Relax. You'll get used to it."

He scissored and thrust in and out, stretching him and searching for his sweet spot. At last, Shion cried out in pleasure. _Found you,_ Nezumi smirked. Shion whimpered at the loss when he withdrew his fingers. Nezumi went to his night stand, digging in the drawer for the bottle of lube. He returned to Shion as he lathered his cock up.

"This is going to hurt at first, but it will get better. The important thing is that you relax. I won't move until you tell me I can," Shion only nodded in response, eager to continue.

Slowly, he pushed into Shion. Shion clenched his fists and bit his lip, determined not to cry out in pain. He focused on taking deep breaths instead of on the awful stinging sensation. He felt like he was being ripped open. Once Nezumi was all the way in, he stopped, waiting for Shion to adjust.

A minute passed and finally the stinging had ebbed enough to be nearly insignificant. Shion pushed back experimentally relieved when the stinging didn't intensify. "Move," he told Nezumi.

He started at a slow pace not wanting to hurt Shion, but he soon lost control and began pounding into him, angling his hips to hit that spot that would make Shion see stars. He could feel his orgasm building up and knew it would be over soon. Nezumi reached around to stroke Shion's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Nezumi!" Shion came screaming his name. Nezumi followed seconds later with a shout of his own. He pulled out and wrapped his arms around Shion's waist leaning in to kiss the back of his neck. "I love you too."

For the first time in two years, Shion felt whole again.


End file.
